Oligonucleotide compounds have important therapeutic applications in medicine. Oligonucleotides can be used to silence genes that are responsible for a particular disease. Gene-silencing prevents formation of a protein by inhibiting translation. Importantly, gene-silencing agents are a promising alternative to traditional small, organic compounds that inhibit the function of the protein linked to the disease. siRNA, antisense RNA, and micro-RNA are oligonucleotides that prevent the formation of proteins by gene-silencing. RNA interference or “RNAi” is a term initially coined by Fire and co-workers to describe the observation that double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) can block gene expression when it is introduced into worms (Fire et al. (1998) Nature 391, 806-811). Short dsRNA directs gene-specific, post-transcriptional silencing in many organisms, including vertebrates, and has provided a new tool for studying gene function. RNAi is mediated by RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), a sequence-specific, multi-component nuclease that destroys messenger RNAs homologous to the silencing trigger. RISC is known to contain short RNAs (approximately 22 nucleotides) derived from the double-stranded RNA trigger, but the protein components of this activity remained unknown.
siRNA compounds are promising agents for a variety of diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. siRNA compounds can be used to identify the function of a gene. In addition, siRNA compounds offer enormous potential as a new type of pharmaceutical agent which acts by silencing disease-causing genes. Research is currently underway to develop interference RNA therapeutic agents for the treatment of many diseases including central-nervous-system diseases, inflammatory diseases, metabolic disorders, oncology, infectious diseases, and ocular disease.
siRNA has been shown to be extremely effective as a potential anti-viral therapeutic with numerous published examples appearing recently. siRNA molecules directed against targets in the viral genome dramatically reduce viral titers by orders of magnitude in animal models of influenza (Ge et. al., Proc. Natl. Acd. Sci. USA, 101:8676-8681 (2004); Tompkins et. al., Proc. Natl. Acd. Sci. USA, 101:8682-8686 (2004); Thomas et. al., Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 5:495-505 (2005)), respiratory synctial virus (RSV) (Bitko et. al., Nat. Med. 11:50-55 (2005)), hepatitis B virus (HBV) (Morrissey et. al., Nat. Biotechnol. 23:1002-1007 (2005)), hepatitis C virus (Kapadia, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 100:2014-2018 (2003); Wilson et. al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 100:2783-2788 (2003)) and SARS coronavirus (Li et. al., Nat. Med. 11:944-951 (2005)).
Antisense methodology is the complementary hybridization of relatively short oligonucleotides to mRNA or DNA such that the normal, essential functions, such as protein synthesis, of these intracellular nucleic acids are disrupted. Hybridization is the sequence-specific hydrogen bonding via Watson-Crick base pairs of oligonucleotides to RNA or single-stranded DNA. Such base pairs are said to be complementary to one another.
The naturally-occurring events that alter the expression level of the target sequence, discussed by Cohen (Oligonucleotides: Antisense Inhibitors of Gene Expression, CRC Press, Inc., 1989, Boca Raton, Fla.) are thought to be of two types. The first, hybridization arrest, describes the terminating event in which the oligonucleotide inhibitor binds to the target nucleic acid and thus prevents, by simple steric hindrance, the binding of essential proteins, most often ribosomes, to the nucleic acid.
Another means by which antisense oligonucleotides alter the expression level of target sequences is by hybridization to a target mRNA, followed by enzymatic cleavage of the targeted RNA by intracellular RNase H. A 2′-deoxyribofuranosyl oligonucleotide or oligonucleotide analog hybridizes with the targeted RNA and this duplex activates the RNase H enzyme to cleave the RNA strand, thus destroying the normal function of the RNA. Phosphorothioate oligonucleotides are the most prominent example of an antisense agent that operates by this type of antisense terminating event.
The opportunity to use these and other nucleic1 acid based therapies holds significant promise, providing solutions to medical problems that could not be addressed with current, traditional medicines. The location and sequences of an increasing number of disease-related genes are being identified, and clinical testing of nucleic acid-based therapeutics for a variety of diseases is now underway.
Despite the advances in application of oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs as therapeutics, the need exists for oligonucleotides having improved pharmacologic properties. Efforts aimed at improving the transmembrane delivery of nucleic acids and oligonucleotides have utilized protein carriers, antibody carriers, liposomal delivery systems, electroporation, direct injection, cell fusion, viral vectors, and calcium phosphate-mediated transformation. However, many of these techniques are limited by the types of cells in which transmembrane transport is enabled and by the conditions needed for achieving such transport.
To attempt to improve efficacy, investigators have also employed lipid-based carrier systems to deliver chemically modified or unmodified therapeutic nucleic acids. In Zelphati, O and Szoka, F. C., J. Contr. Rel. 41:99-119 (1996), the authors refer to the use of anionic (conventional) liposomes, pH sensitive liposomes, immunoliposomes, fusogenic liposomes, and cationic lipid/antisense aggregates. Similarly siRNA has been administered systemically in cationic liposomes, and these nucleic acid-lipid particles have been reported to provide improved down-regulation of target proteins in mammals including non-human primates (Zimmermann et al., Nature 441: 111-114 (2006)).
In spite of this progress, there remains a need in the art for improved lipid-therapeutic nucleic acid compositions that are suitable for general therapeutic use. Preferably, these compositions would encapsulate nucleic acids with high-efficiency, have high drug:lipid ratios, protect the encapsulated nucleic acid from degradation and clearance in serum, be suitable for systemic delivery, and provide intracellular delivery of the encapsulated nucleic acid. In addition, these lipid-nucleic acid particles should be well-tolerated and provide an adequate therapeutic index, such that patient treatment at an effective dose of the nucleic acid is not associated with significant toxicity and/or risk to the patient. The present invention provides such compositions, methods of making the compositions, and methods of using the compositions to introduce nucleic acids into cells, including for the treatment of diseases.